Una muy extraña propuesta
by shaphat
Summary: Kisame le hace una extraña propuesta a Itachi, si tienen éxito podrían capturar al Kyuubi! pero Itachi no está muy convencido de eso. La idea es totalmente ridícula. Y luego las cosas se ponen candentes.....Pero no todo es lo que parece. Oneshot yaoi


Itachi frunció el ceño ante la propuesta de Kisame. No le agradaba para nada, su vida ya era suficientemente complicada como para que algo tan disparatado fuera a destrozar el poco equilibrio mental que había logrado mantener.

-No pienso hacer eso, nunca, jamás! - Itachi le dió la espalda a Kisame, no quería que este viera lo mucho que le había perturbado su propuesta.

-Pero...no es tan malo y es solo por un rato... - Kisame suspiró ante la negativa de Itachi, le molestaba que el otro hiciera tanto drama por algo a lo que ambos sabían que Itachi terminaría accediendo.

-Porque siempre me pides estas cosas a mi, hay otra gente que podría ayudarte...- Itachi intentó zafarse del problema, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-Sabes que no hay nadie en que confíe tanto como en tí...lo sabes. - Kisame rodeo a Itachi con sus fuertes brazos.

-Lo sé, pero en momentos como éste desearía que no confiaras tanto en mi...- murmuró un ya resignado Itachi.

-¿Entonces lo harás? - Kisame sonrió un poco.

-¿No tengo opción verdad? la ultima vez que me negué a hacerte un favor... las consecuencias no fueron nada agradables...- Itachi aún recordaba como Kisame se había largado en una misión por su cuenta y lo había dejado abandonado por varios meses con un cinturón de castidad puesto.

Kisame besó primero la mejilla de Itachi,para luego ir deslizando sus labios lentamente por el delicado cuello. Itachi emitió un débil sonido sensual al sentir los labios de Kisame. Había empezado a relajarse cuando de pronto las caricias de éste cesaron y Kisame desapareció un momento para reaparecer con un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. El corazón de Itachi empezó a latir fuertemente al pensar en el contenido de aquel odioso bulto.

Kisame lo colocó en una mesa cercana y lo abrió rápidamente. El empaque contenía un atuendo realmente perturbador. Era una camisa azul y una pantaloneta blanca. Idénticos a los de Sasuke. Itachi se mordió los labios ¿Realmente había accedido a un locura así? en eso recordó el cinturón de castidad y cerró los ojos, tratando de ser fuerte.

- Kisame, tienes serios problemas lo sabes, verdad...- Miró a Kisame con ojos llenos de resentimiento.

-Sé que es dificil, pero debes hacerlo...- Kisame colocó la ropa en las manos de Itachi

-Kisame, puedes repetir tu plan nuevamente? aún no acabo de procesarlo... creo que parte de mi cerebro se niega a aceptar que esto esta sucediendo, si lo repites quizás me parezca menos ridículo...

Kisame asintió, no le molestaba repitir el plan, si eso lograba que Itachi se sintiera mas dispuesto a continuar.

- El plan es bastante simple: te disfrazas como Sasuke-chan, esto dará resultado porque pienso que tu y Sasuke se parecen lo suficiente, después de todo son hermanos. Luego te tomamos una foto, la photoshopeamos ligeramente por aquello de los pequeños detalles y después se la mandamos a Naruto con una nota de rescate...la cual ya hice. - Kisame levantó una hoja de papel y leyó en voz alta. «Naruto kun: Me encuentro prisionero de un hombre malvado, me tiene amarrado y no me deja ir a ningún sitio. Dice que si quieres rescatarme debes venir al siguiente sitio: Oscura cueva, en medio del bosque, a la derecha de un río ancho (sigue las flechas). ¡Sálvame Naruto, dice que quiere violarme T_T ! Sabes que siempre te amaré...besos - Sasuke Uchiha» Con eso el Kyuubi vendrá a rescatar a "Sasuke" y ¡Caerá en nuestra trampa! ¡Es un plan brillante!

-No estoy tan seguro de eso...se que Naruto no es precisamente un genio, pero no creo que sea tan estúpido como para caer con eso...- Itachi suspiró tristemente mientras se cambiaba de pantalones. Sabía que Kisame no pararía hasta llevar a cabo su exótico plan.

- No puede fallar, te digo que es una excelente idea.. no perdemos nada con intentarlo...

-Solo mi dignidad y mi orgullo supongo...aunque no es que eso te importe, claro está- Itachi se terminó de vestir, la ropa le quedaba ligeramente apretada, pero no limitaba demasiado sus movimientos.- Ya está, terminemos con esto de una vez, quieres? - Itachi se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, ya voy, no te impacientes tanto..- Kisame tomó un pedazo de cadena y con ello ató las manos de Itachi. Luego lo amordazó con un trozo de tela blanco y lo colocó en un sillón que había cerca. Luego desabrochó la pantaloneta de Itachi dejándola abierta de forma sugestiva. Itachi sintió que se ponía rojo. Kisame no le había dicho que iba a hacer eso, como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente vergonzoso hacer "cosplay" de su hermano menor. Por si eso no fuera poco, la mano de Kisame empezó a acariciar su hombría através de la tela de su ropa interior. Itachi quiso moverse pero la otra mano de Kisame lo mantuvo firme en su lugar.

Itachi sintió como su miembro empezaba a reaccionar a causa de los movimientos de la mano de Kisame. Un momento después Kisame se arrodilló frente a él y lamió el miembro de Itachi a través de la tela, la cual se humedeció rapidamente. Itachi gimió de placer, no podía evitar las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo. Kisame tomó el miembro de Itachi por debajo de la tela y lo acarició bruscamente, desde la base hasta la punta, Itachi empujó sus caderas hacia la mano de Kisame, sintiendo que nada importaba en comparación con aquel magnífico placer. Kisame dejó de estimularlo y se aseguró de que la tela estuviera bien pegada al miembro erecto de Itachi, de forma que su silueta fuera fácilmente observable por motivo de la transparencia de la tela húmeda.

-Creo que ya te encuentras listo, esto es lo que necesitamos, no puede ser algo hecho a medias, debe verse convincente. Kisame fue a buscar su cámara dejándo a Itachi solo.

- "¿¡Cómo puedes dejarme así? ¡Malvado!"- Itachi pensó muy enfadado. Su miembro se encontraba tan duro que incluso el roce de la tela sobre éste le resultaba terriblemente perturbador.

Kisame volvió momentos después con la cámara y le tomó varias fotos sin inmutarse, era como si no notara la urgencia de Itachi por estallar. En aquel punto Itachi temía correrse alli con sus calzoncillos aún puestos. Apenas podía contenerse para no hacerlo. Finalmente Kisame se acercó hacia donde el se encontraba y le bajó completamente la pantaloneta con todo y su ropa húmeda, luego lo hizo ponerse de espaldas. Sin mayor preámbulo Itachi sintió como el largo y delgado dedo de Itachi lo penetraba. En aquel momento hubiera liberado su semilla si la otra mano de Kisame no se lo hubiera impedido.

Itachi gruñó de frustración, aquello ya iba llegando demasiado lejos, no podía seguir. Movió sus caderas intentando liberarse del dedo de Kisame, pero no lo logró, En vez de eso Kisame insertó otro dedo dentro de él, volviendo el placer que Itachi sentía aún mas insoportable.

Kisame se acercó al oído de Itachi y murmuró suavemente, -Lo estoy grabando, es por si la foto no logra el resultado deseado. Debes actuar como si realmente fueras Sasuke o no funcionará.- Itachi perdió parte de su exitación por causa de las palabras de Kisame. ¿Lo estaba grabando en video? ¿Actuar como Sasuke? eso debía significar que debía aparentar resistencia, lo cual estaba bien con el porque realmente quería resistirse, lo que menos deseaba es que le tomaran video. Itachi trató nuevamente sacar los dedos de Kisame de su cuerpo, pero el otro le conocía demasiado bien y detuvo su movimiento con facilidad, esta vez penetrándolo con tres dedos. Itachi gimió ante la invasión no deseada, no le gustaba que lo penetraran de esa forma.

-Ah...Sasuke...- Kisame dijo en voz alta, sin duda para el beneficio del video. Itachi lo entendía pero no podía evitar sentirse enfermo. El oír el nombre de su hermano en los labios de Kisame le resultaba muy extraño. Tanto que por un momento olvidó resistirse y recibió un pequeño pellizco por parte de Kisame.

-Mhmmm! - gimió Itachi algo desanimado, mientras intentaba en vano que su cuerpo no reaccionara tanto ante los expertos dedos de Kisame, que le conocían demasiado bien.

-Sasuke, voy a hacerte mío, mmm - Los dedos de Kisame se retiraron, Itachi intentó levantarse pero Kisame lo empujo brúscamente hacia abajo, evitando que Itachi pudiera poner más pronto Itachi sintió como Kisame separaba sus piernas y subía sus caderas un poco colocándose de forma en que sería mas fácil penetrar a Itachi.

-Nmmmno! - Logró decir Itachi a través de la tela que tenía en la boca. Pero sabía que era en vano, Kisame no iba a detenerse ahora.

Itachi sintió como la punta del miembro de Kisame presionaba contra su entrada, en apenas un instante fue invadido por toda su masculinidad. El miembro de Kisame era grande e Itachi siempre sentía algo de molestia cuando era penetrado por el. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Gimió un poco de dolor, su cuerpo estaba aún adaptándose a la repentina y forzosa invasión.

-Ahhh, es tan estrecho, tu calidez me envuelve por completo. Realmente eres bueno en ésto Sasuke-kun, creo que nunca te dejaré ir...- Kisame de hecho se sentía muy bien, sentía que nunca había estado tan duro como en aquel momento. Quizás la presencia de la cámara tenía que ver en eso...

- "Tonto no me llames así, no sabes lo que siento..."- pensó Itachi, sintió que las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos, normalmente se tragaba cualquier dolor o molestia pero aquello no solo era doloroso en más de una manera, sino que también era un gran golpe a su orgullo, nunca había imaginado que podría sentirse tan afectado por algo tan tonto.

Kisame empezó a moverse dentro de Itachi con movimientos bruscos y rápidos, no podía detenerse ni pensar en nada. Ni siquiera se preocupaba ya de seguir con aquella farsa, prácticamente le arrancó la camisa azul a Itachi, preocupado solamente por poder acariciar su cuerpo. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era alcanzar el placer máximo. Itachi sintió como su cuerpo se cubría de una leve capa de sudor. Kisame nunca le había hecho el amor de una forma tan forzada, pero a pesar de todo, por algún motivo resultaba increíblemente excitante. Sintió como su su cuerpo se tensaba, una ola de placer que brotaba desde sus caderas hacia cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sintió que el final se aproximaba, aunque intentó aferrarse a la oleada de placer que sentía, pero su resistencia disminuía rápidamente. Sus instintos básicos triunfaban ante su mente racional. Finalmente la última embestida de Kisame causó que la poca resistencia de Itachi desapareciera, y todo el mundo se desvaneció ante el placer más puro e irresistible. Kisame mantuvo sus caderas pegadas a las de Itachi mientras su semilla se derramaba como un torrente dentro de su amante. Finalmente terminó y abrazó a Itachi con fuerza quitándole la mordaza. Después susurró en el oído del otro con una voz ronca y sensual.

-Itachi...te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? no podría querer a nadie mas que a ti.- Kisame le quitó las esposas a Itachi y luego pasó la lengua por el pecho de su amante, en donde aún se encontraban restos del semen liberado por éste.

-Eres un tonto Kisame, ¡no me vuelvas a hacer nunca eso! -Itachi besó a Kisame con pasión, probando su propio semen de los labios de su compañero.

Kisame acarició el cabello negro y suave de Itachi. En el calor del momento había olvidado considerar los sentimientos de Itachi. Ahora se arrepentía pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Lo lamento, creo que hice las cosas de mala manera, no debí dejarme llevar tan fácilmente..- Kisame se levantó y fue a apagar la cámara de video, se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para confrontar a Itachi en aquel momento.

Itachi se levantó del sillón, un poco del semen de Kisame se deslizó desde su interior, resbalando entre sus piernas. Itachi lo notó entre sorprendido y satisfecho. Le gustaba pensar que Kisame era suyo y de nadie más y aquello le hacía sentir extrañamente sexy. Se ruborizó al notarlo, era un pensamiento perturbador.

Itachi vió que Kisame se encontraba ocupado con la cámara así que fue a darse un baño. Cuando salió ya limpio, notó que Kisame se encontraba mirando unas fotos en su computadora. Itachi se acercó y notó que Kisame había encontrado su archivo de fotos secretas, que Itachi había escondido con mucho trabajo. Se quedó de piedra al notar cuales eran las que estaba viendo. Se trataba de las fotos que se había tomado con Sasuke hace ya muchos años, en esas fotos Itachi y su hermano estaban haciendo cosas realmente vergonzosas, que los hermanos no suelen hacer. Se quedó aún más horrorizado al notar que la bragueta de Kisame estaba abierta y que éste frotaba su propio miembro con gran energía mientras observaba aquellas imágenes. Itachi quería detener aquello pero su propia vergüenza lo detenía. Algunas veces cuando se encontraba solo, el había hecho lo mismo que Kisame, recordando aquellos amores prohibidos que había mantenido con Sasuke y los cuales aún no había podido olvidar.

Ahora podía entender los verdaderos motivos que habían impulsado a Kisame a pedirle que tomara parte en su extraño proyecto. Kisame nunca había pensado enviarle las fotos ni el video a Naruto. Lo había pedido solamente para satisfacer su oscura obsesión. Itachi podía entenderlo porque había vivido personalmente aquella situación, pero no quería hablar de ello con Kisame, con nadie, ni siquiera con Sasuke. Itachi se retiró silenciosamente de la habitación y regresó al baño, enjuagó unas pocas lágrimas y recuperó su compostura lo mejor que pudo. -¡Kisame! ya salí,¡¿ Deseas bañarte ahora? - Itachi decidió que lo mejor era no mencionar aquello, Kisame tampoco lo había mencionado, apesar de que haber encontrado aquel horrible secreto.

Kisame entró al baño poco después, parecía satisfecho consigo mismo, besó suavemente a Itachi antes de meterse a la ducha. Itachi lo observó un momento y regresó a la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama mientras recordaba las palabras de Kisame, sabía que este realmente lo amaba, pero aquel asunto de Sasuke se le hacía tan irreal, se cubrió los ojos con los dedos mientras sentía que una lagrima solitaria caía por su mejilla. En eso sintió que alguien lo sacudía.

-¿Qué te pasa, te has quedado dormido Itachi? - Kisame frunció el ceño preocupado. Itachi miró a su alrededor, estaba en la base de los Akatsuki sentado en el único sillón cómodo del lugar. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? Había parecido tan real...

- Itachi, mira lo que has hecho, que desastre, se que no es tu culpa pero tus pantalones...- Itachi notó que sus pantalones estaban húmedos y pegajosos. Aún tenía una erección...

-Un sueño...húmedo...no puedo creerlo, no me pasaba desde hace años...Kisame no le digas a nadie! es en serio.- Itachi se llevó una mano a la frente, habían estado muy ocupados ultimamente e Itachi no había dormido bien, aún así aquello era ó como Kisame se iba a buscarle algo de ropa limpia y depronto se sintió triste. Por supuesto que no habían fotos de él y Sasuke, pero era algo que había ocurrido y que nunca podría olvidar aunque quisiera, y la verdad no estaba seguro de querer olvidarlo. Lo cual era talvez una de las razones por las que Kisame había rechazado a Itachi.

Habían dormido juntos unas cuantas veces, pero después Kisame se había apartado de él. "Esto no funcionará, lo siento" había dicho. Kisame regresó con ropa limpia e Itachi se cambió rapidamente.

Después salió de la cueva y mientras observaba el cielo, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Sasuke en aquel momento. Kisame salió también de la cueva y colocó un abrigo sobre los hombros del otro, luego se volteó y regresó adentro. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de emoción, recordaba como Itachi había pronunciado su nombre en sueños . Kisame había tomado una decisión "Esperaré hasta que puedas olvidarlo...esperaré" pensó.

Kisame volteó a ver a Itachi y notó que este le observaba desde lejos. Ésto le hizo sonreír, quizás no tendría que esperar tanto...

FIN


End file.
